Your a GIRL!
by FishSoRule
Summary: Adelaide wants to buy a farm. The problem is, she had to be a boy! If a boy's what they want, then a boy's what they'll get! Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own my kitty, Princess. I do not own Harvest Moon, though. D:

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a really crappy beginning. But, I think it will get better, because I have alot of funny ideas for the future chapters.

This idea has been nagging me FOREVER!!! So, I finally decided to make it!

I guess its kinda based off of Mrs. Doubtfire... Anways, enough of my boring you! On with the story!

And if you can't see it, a line is supposed to be right under HERE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adelaide twirled her hair as she inspected the piece of paper thrust at her. It said she had to be male to be able to own a farm in the small town of Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

She obviously thought it was unfair. Girls can do anything guys can, after all, right? Well, obviously the Mayor thought otherwise. "I'm sorry Miss, but you need to be of the male gender to legally own a farm." He said.

Why not do it illegally? It's a lot more fun. But how? Everyone will know she's a girl with her long, brown hair and breasts. No way to hide that.

Adelaide then remembered that her cousin made costumes…

"Miss? Did you hear me?" The short man asked, ending her thoughts short.

"Oh, um, no. Could you please repeat it?" Adelaide asked innocently.

"I said would you like to stay in a room in the Inn?" He asked again.

"No thanks." She said, and walked out of the building. Stepping outside, she breathed in the fresh air of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. She thought it was much better than the busy city she used to live in. And it was her dream to live on a farm, just as her dad did many years ago. But when he got married and had Adelaide, he decided to get a job as a surgeon to help pay for their food, clothing, and shelter. Adelaide thought it was very generous, but she always wanted to know what it was like to live on a farm. To be responsible for another living thing's, well, life.

Adelaide twirled her hair at that thought, and chewed on the inside of her mouth. If she had to be a man to own a farm, fine. "If a man's what he wants, then a man's what he'll get." She said, determined.

About two days later, Adelaide once again entered the building. This time, her brown hair was cropped short so it just covered her ears. She wore jeans and a tee-shirt, but her breasts were flattened by a torso body-suit her cousin had made. She now had the build of a boy.

Adelaide had to come up with a boy name. Jack? Too common. Bob? Too weird. Gabriel? Perfect. It wasn't common, and was something people would remember. "Hello." She said in her man-voice. It sounded like a young teenage boy. Perfect.

"Hello there!" Piped the Mayor cheerfully.

"I would like to buy the farm."

"Of course, of course!" The middle-aged man said, reaching under a large counter and grabbed a small stack of papers. "Sign here… And here… Initial there… Sign there… Another initial… Initial…. And sign here!" He said, guiding him through the many papers. "And would you like to pay it all upfront? Or would you like to pay a certain amount each month?" He asked.

Adelaide hadn't thought of that. "How much upfront?"

"2000 gold."

Adelaide didn't have that much! She only had 100!

"How much per month?"

"200." The end of the month was in two weeks… Could she make enough before then?

She had to try. "I'll pay per month." She replied, and grabbed the deed to her new farm. The deed to her new home. The deed saying that she was now Gabriel Rosebush. Not Adelaide Rosebush.

Adelaide wondered how she would pull this off. She'd have to be a boy all the time… She couldn't marry, or date. No. She couldn't date a boy. Nobody in this town was gay, right? And she couldn't date a girl… She shuddered at the thought.

Walking outside the building overlooking her new town, she grinned. She'd deal with all that later. Now, she just had to get settled in.

Adelaide walked into the town. She opened up a small map. According to it, she was in the center of the town. She kept walking straight. In a minute she'd make a le-….

"Ow!" She cried out in her girl voice as she suddenly fell to the ground.

"Oh my goddess! I'm so sorry!" A perky blonde said, helping Adelaide up.

"Uh… thanks." Adelaide said, going back to her boy voice.

"Are you new?" the girl asked.

"Yes. My name's Gabriel."

"I'm Muffy. Want a drink?" Muffy asked, her eye's sparkling. _Oh goddess. She like me._ "I'll pay."

"Uh, no, sorry. Very busy!" Adelaide said, and started walking again. Okay. So in a minute she'd make a left.

Adelaide looked up at the sky. The birds started returning from their Southern trip. She turned left and walked to her farm. Her home.

She noticed some plants were already growing. But… how? She walked over to the small, helpless plants, and peered at them. They were marks tomatoes, corn, squash, and potatoes. Who planted them? Nobody knew she was moving in.

Adelaide looking up at the setting sun, and stretched. She yawned, and decided to hit the hay. Why not? It's been a long day.

She opened the door to her house, and was disappointed to find only a small bed, an ancient T.V, a bookshelf, a phone, a bathroom, and a small, old kitchen. All well. She could fix it up some other time.

She unbuttoned her clothes, and removed her body suit. She pulled on a tee shirt, and flopped onto the bed. It was surprising comfy…

The next morning, she pulled on her body suit, and didn't bother to comb her hair. It looked more boy-like that way, after all. She brushed her teeth, and pulled on a yellow tee-shirt, over-alls, and a blue and yellow hat. Perfect. Just like a guy.

She made her way to her fields and watered her few crops. She then got down onto her stomach and peered at them. So helpless… "I promise to take care of you." She vowed as she got up, and rubbed some dust off herself. The sun had just risen, so why not explore?

Adelaide walked into the town, and saw a boy walk into the town. He had brown hair and a matching beard, a green hat, and hippy-like clothing. His black-tinted glasses hide his eyes. "Sorry, sir. My name's Gustafa." He said, extending a hand. Adelaide placed her smooth hand into his rough one.

_Aren't farmers supposed to have rough hands…?_ He thought for a moment, and then shook it out of his mind.

"I'm Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gabe." He said, releasing her hand and tipping his hat. Gabe? Adelaide smiled. Perfect!

Over the next few days, Adelaide knew everyone, and everyone knew her as Gabriel. Muffy won't give up on making 'Gabriel' her boyfriend, unfortunately. Adelaide got some chickens, cows, sheep, and even ducks! She grew more crops, and still didn't know who planted the first ones. Everything was fine, and normal. Until she developed a crush on…

**A/N:** Haha! Cliffhanger! Is it Muffy? Is it Gustafa? Griffin? Marlin? Rock? Other? The world may never know! And if you do want to know, I suggest you press the pretty litle reveiw button. Got it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did, Jack wouldn't look so muhc like a girl!

**A/N:** Thank you to all my (few) reveiwers! I hope this chapter's better than the last...

**Chapter 2**

Until she developed a crush on Rock. He was a cute blonde who lived in the inn, where she often ate, since the kitchen was still dirty. She never got around to cleaning it.

Adelaide wondered what she should do… Become a girl again? No, she'd have to give up the farm. Be 'gay'? Nah, that'd be weird. Just ignore it? How could she?

As these thoughts swirled around her head one night at the bar, she couldn't help but stare at Rock, who sat a few chairs away from her. Muffy twirled her hair, and leaned over the counter towards her. "What 'cha looking at?" She asked curiously and innocently. Adelaide wanted to roll her eyes, but her eyes wouldn't obey. She didn't want to make a scene and draw attention to herself.

"Nothing." She replied in her boy voice, and turned to face Muffy.

"Here, have another beer. It's on the house." She said, narrowing her eyes suggestively. Adelaide wondered what she was up to, but took the drink. Why not? It was only her second cup.

"And another." Muffy said, handing her the cup. Adelaide glared at her. "No thanks."

Muffy made a fake pouty-face. "Oh, alright." She said, pretending to be sad.

She paid for my previous drink, and started to leave. Muffy went around the counter and pushed her against the wall. "You're staying here." She demanded. _Rats. I was so close!_

"What are you doing?" Adelaide asked as she tried to push her away. Muffy grabbed her hands, and pinned her to the wall. _Great. We're making a scene._

Adelaide glanced at Rock, who was staring at them. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"No!" She blurted out.

Muffy huffed. "Well, fine. I still want a kiss."

"WHAT?!" Adelaide screamed.

"You heard me!" Muffy said angrily. Boy, when she gets mad, she gets really mad!

Adelaide thought of kissing her, and a chill ran down her spine. It was just… wrong! _Why, oh why, did my cousin have to make me an attractive boy?_ She cursed him in her head, and then returned back to Muffy, who had let go of her right hand to apply lip gloss.

Using her free hand, Adelaide slapped her cheek. She shrieked, dropped the lip gloss, and narrowed her eyes at 'Gabriel'. "You're going to regret you ever did that, Gabriel Rosebush!" Muffy growled.

"I don't think I will," She said with a smirk. She pinned my right hand to the wall again, and leaned it. _What to do; what to do?_ She closed my eyes, and prepared for the worst moment of her life.

When their lips met mine, another chill ran down Adelaide's spine. It was awful! _Did hell just freeze over? Twice?_

When she leaned away, she flipped her blonde curly hair, and stormed into a back room, leaving Adelaide still against the wall in awe. "What the hell?" She asked her silently.

When she finally regained control of her limbs, she turned bright red, seeing everyone staring at the scene the two just made. At her. _Great. Just what I wanted not to happen!_ Adelaide pushed a small lock of hair from her face, and noticed Rock walking over. "What just happened?"

"Muffy kissed me." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind her. She just wants a guy she can trust. She was, well, cheated on in the city many times. They took advantage of her." Adelaide felt sorry for Muffy after Rock explained that. Sure, she deserved being slapped and all, but Adelaide probably just made Muffy give up on men altogether.

"Oh…"

"Don't kill yourself. She'll get over it." He said, putting an arm on my shoulder. My heart rose, but I quickly pushed it back down. "Well, uh, I'd better get going. Lot's to do." She said, looking down at her feet to hid her pink cheeks.

"Hey, are you coming down here tomorrow?" She nodded quickly before she even processed the question. "I'll save you a seat then." He said, and Adelaide nodded before walking out of the Bar. What had just happened? Muffy kissed 'him', and Rock and her were becoming… friends.

Being a boy is harder than it seems!

**A/N:** Please reveiw!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon... obviously.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for reveiwing! And, well, this chapter doesn't have much plot-stuffs in it... It's mostly her working on the farm. Near the end though, it gets more interesting. I wanted to create her life on the farm, so I made this little chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Considering her circumstances, Adelaide thought that things were going fairly well for her. Sure, she got kissed by a girl, and she likes a boy, but she wasn't caught yet. Nope. Nobody even suspected she was a girl! And she thought that was success so far.

Walking outside, she squinted her eyes to keep the sun from shining in her eyes. She walked into the barn, and smiled at her cow and sheep. The cow was named Milo and the sheep was named Lu-Lu. "Hi, guys!" She piped in cheerfully, and the two turned, grunted, and turned back to their troughs as though expecting food to magically appear.

Adelaide giggled, and carefully made her way behind the huge cow. She placed her hands on his rear, and pushed with all her might. "Come on boy! We…need…to…go…out!" She said, but the cow wouldn't budge. She stopped, and groaned. "Must we do this everyday?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Adelaide took a deep breath, and started pushing again. The cow slowing but surely took baby steps out the door and into the warm Spring sunlight. She continued pushing until he was in a large, green field. "Finally," She said, pivoting around and walking back to the barn.

Adelaide cocked her head to one side to look at the young sheep. Maybe he'd be easier to push?

She carefully walked behind him to make sure that he didn't kick or get frightened. The young sheep adjusted his footing nervously, obviously unsure of what the 'girl' was going to do to him. She placed her hands on his rear, and he adjusted his footing again awkwardly. She then started pushing, and the sheep willing walked. _Well this is a refreshing change of pace…_ She thought with a smile as they walked out of the barn to see the cow chomping on grass.

A few moments later, she went to the watering can to go and water her crops, and she noticed someone coming to the farm. Curious, she walked toward the figure. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone. Who would come to a farm?

As they got closer, she was shocked to see it was Rock. "Hi." He said.

"Hi," She said, quickly making sure her voice sounded like a boy, unlike when she was talking to the animals.

"I was wondering… Well, my mom sent me here to see if your cow produced milk yet. And if so, if you sold it," He said.

"Oh." Adelaide replied, a little disappointed. She was hoping he had come to see her- well, 'him'. At least he'd come every now and then to get milk. "Sorry, but he's too young. I have some chicken eggs, though."

"I think my mom would like that," Rock replied with a smile, nodding his head. Adelaide knew that his mom as the owner of the Inn, and since she had to make many meals, she needed plenty of food. "I'll come by in a few days to see if you have any milk."

"Good. I'll be right back." She said, and started walking to the chicken coop. She had a two chickens (Glinda and Elfaba), and one chick (Tin-man). She checked under Glinda, and smiled seeing a small, innocent egg. She grabbed it, and checked under Elfaba. She was shocked to find _two_ eggs!

When Adelaide returned, she handed the three eggs to him. "Sorry, that's all I have today," She replied in her boy voice, and handed him the eggs.

"How much will that be?"

Adelaide wondered how much they should cost. They were small, and there were only three of them. Maybe 100 gold? That might be too much… 50? To little…

She thought of how much she had. She only had about 110 gold… She needed 90 more by the end of next week. "If 70 gold too much?" She asked.

"Nope, that's perfect," Rock replied, and handed her exact change. "I'll see you in three days." He said happily, waving good-bye as he started walking off.

She waved back, and then got back to watering her crops. The crops were getting bigger and bigger each day, and the Squash was very close to growing buds. She then walked back into the chicken coop, and held Glinda and Tin-man in one arm, and Elfaba in the other. She walked outside, and set them down. The three cocked their heads in harmony, wondering where they were. Adelaide went and grabbed a bag marked 'CHICKEN FEED', and sprinkled it around the chickens.

"Well, that's all I have to do here for now… Maybe I should go and buy some more seeds." She thought out loud, thinking of the money she just got. Why not? She still had plenty of time.

She walked out of her farm to the center of town, and saw a girl crying on the bridge. Who could it be?

* * *

**A/N:** Please reveiw! 


End file.
